Not what it seems
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: AU where they never went up to the mountains, so none of them have PTSD, and they're still alive. Chrashley oneshot. -He didn't care if anyone would walk in and see him like that, all he cared about was trying to pick up the broken shards of his heart.-


**Shit happens.**

It took all of Chris's strength to cry. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, a familiar feeling that he couldn't always control himself from.

How long had he been waiting? How long had he tried his hardest, giving up any free time he had just to see her. Far too long, he had mused moments ago, yet here he was, his eyes watering as he watched the doctor and nurse finally turn to him, their eyes hiding a deep sorrow. Chris swore that his heart broke in that moment.

"What's going to happen, man?" Chris choked out softly. "S-she's going to be okay, right?"

The blond haired male removed his glasses momentarily, wiping his eyes before putting them back over the bridge of his nose. He could hear the small talk of other nurses bustling around, but he truly felt alone as he watched the doctors mouth work in slow motion, telling him what was really happening.

"I...I'm sorry to tell you this," Chris braced himself for the worst, and he was not disappointed. "But she isn't going to make it. I'm so sorry."

That was when Chris burst into a sobbing fit. He didn't care if anyone would walk in and see him like that, all he cared about was trying to pick up the broken shards of his heart.

He watched the doctor turn away, a solemn look on his face as Chris sobbed, and the nurse could do nothing more then utter out a few words of condolences. When he heard the nurse walking away, he looked up and blinked, now in a different room.

He figured that he wouldn't remember always moving around and such in the state of dismay he was in. He blinked again, and he saw her.

 _Her._

The bright red fluffy mass of hair she used to have, was now thin and stringy. Her lips were chapped and dry, yet no matter the amount of water, she never could seem to stay hydrated enough. Her cheeks were sunken in, and she was breathing shallowly, her eyes closed as she tried desperately to get a moment of rest before the doctors came in to check on her again. She looked so weak a fragile laying there, the blanket covering most of her body, save her left hand, which had the hydration needle in her vein.

Chris sucked in a deep breath, and before he could say anything, she opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"You came..." She muttered softly, her head turning slightly in his direction.

Every moment that she lay there, he listened to her weak heart beat in the monitor beside her. He wished that he could do something to help her, but he knew that there was simply _nothing e could do._ And that killed him more than anything.

"Of course, I couldn't not come." He had eventually said in a hushed voice. He watched her let out a soft weez, as if she was trying to laugh.

"That's a double negative, silly." She weezed again, and closed her eyes, taking a deeper, yet still somewhat shallow breath. "I'm really glad you're here." She kept her eyes closed, and Chris only nodded.

"I'll be here anytime I can." The blond exhaled as he bite down on his lower lip. He'd looked back up at her heart monitor, the beeping becoming less prominent, and his chest squeezing even more. "I promise you that I'll always be here."

Another weez, and the monitor skipped a beat, never getting back on track. Chris shut his eyes and looked away, the flooding of his tears fogging his glasses.

"Please don't cry. I love you." She breathed in loudly, and he could tell that it hurt, but she strained a smile on her face. She lifted her left hand off of her stomach, but it didn't make it far. His eyes glazed over as he heard the single tone of the monitor, and he knew that it was done. That she was gone. And he lost it.

He threw his hands to his face, ripping his glasses off and rubbing the endless tears from his eyes, but no matter what, he just couldn't get them to stop or even slow down slightly.

"Chris? Are you alright?"

Chris's head shot up, and he looked behind him to she his girlfriend standing behind the couch that he had been sobbing on.

"I didn't know you memorized every line of that show, but bravo, you should be an actor." She smiled, her hazel eyes shining in amusement as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You know everytime that she's going to pass away, yet you keep rewatching it." She walked around the couch and sat down with Chris, the credits music from the soap opera that he had been watching, played softly in the background. She sat beside him, wiping his tears away and kissing his lips, a smile on her face. "I love you." She said, placing her hand on his wet cheek, and he smiled, leaning into her touch.

"I love you, too, Ashley." The reply came out fluidly, and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Oh!" She sat up, quickly turning and pulling something out of her bag. "I got that rom-com that you were talking about, so we can watch that and have a few laughs, okay?" She smiled widely at him and showed him the movie box.

"Yea," He nodded. "I hope it's as good as I've heard." He got up, setting it in the DVD player and sitting back down on the couch, Ashley quickly assuming the position of snuggling up to him.

"You should really stop watching soap operas." He heard Ashley say. "Though, I'm glad I get to comfort you when it's all said and done." She leaned against his shoulder and he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Me too, Ash. Me too." He smirked. "Now let's watch this rom-com before I become a block of cheese from all the cheesy shit we're saying."

Chris chortled, and in turn, Ashley hit him in the mouth with a pillow.

 **And that's that. I hope that the story turned out well. Please don't flame, constructive criticism welcomed.**


End file.
